Through Ron Weasley's Eyes
by LoveOfLemonDrops
Summary: We've read the first book through Harry Potter's eyes. But what's happening on Ron's side all that while?
1. Default Chapter

The Weasleys were a family of eight people. Residents of the Burrow and quite poor, they were as far from normal as people could possibly be. They were wizards. Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley was the baby of the family. Presently, he was in his second year of life. But the Weasleys did not live a happy life as most big family such as theirs should. They were constantly worried, as were the rest of their kin. And for good reason too- the world was being overpowered by the most evil and powerful wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort, or You-know-who, as they prefered to call him. Mr. Weasley would spend days in his office, only apparating back to the house to spend some time with his wife and kids every now and then. Even though the house was protected by magic just as most wizarding houses were, Molly Weasley never left her children outside on their own for a moment.  
  
Halloween was nearing. Arthur Weasley would take the night off to go trick or treating with the children in nearby muggle houses. This year they would go to collect the candies in a muggle area, since Mrs. Weasley reckoned it would be safer than in Hogsmead. Arthur secretly wished to come to see the muggles and try to peak over the residents' shoulders to see some parts of the house. But Molly was always there to keep an eye on him.  
  
Therefore, at 5:30 p.m., the Weasleys left their house and walked a short distance into the village. Ron was in his carriage and the rest of the Weasley kids were running around, Mr. Wealsey keeping a very close watch on them.  
  
At eight, they were exhausted and headed back home. Ron was already asleep in his carriage, his stomach full of soft candies. After putting the kids to sleep, Arthur apparated back to work.  
  
It was midnight when everything happened... 


	2. A normal life for a Wealsey wizard

It was midnight when everything happened...  
  
~~~  
  
"Ron, wake up, it's time for breakfast!"  
  
Ron groaned. He felt so warm in his bed and didn't want to get up. He was a redhead just like the rest of his family, and took after his dad's side. Tall, clumsy, his long nose covered in freckles, and the hunger of a pig. Yet he was skinny. He was now 11 years old, and ten years after the downfall of the Dark Lord, he was leading a perfectly normal life... Well, for a wizard... and a Weasley.  
  
"Ron, I won't say it again, if you don't wake up now you won't get breakfast!"  
  
He groaned again, but got up. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned widely.  
  
He entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin', ickle Ronny!" said his brother Fred brightly. "Are you feeling alright? Mom made pancakes for breakfast, we thought you'd get up to their smell and come running downstairs an hour ago!" Said George, Fred's twin, just as brightly as his brother. "Shut up, you too." groaned Ron. "Language, Ron" said his mother.  
  
Three pancakes and two cups of hot chocolate later, Ron was in the Weasley's family room, playing chess with his little sister Ginny, who was chattering loudly. "And mom said he's the only one who'd eveeeeer survived, you know, that's pretty amazing. I mean he probably has some kind of super extra powers, I wonder where he is now... Last time mom was in the Leaky Cauldron she said someone came in announcing they saw him in the grocery store and shook his hand. Apparently he was with a woman and a child...."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny had recently become obsessed with Harry Potter. It was a tradition already that whenever one of the children turned ten in the wizarding world, their parents would tell them the tale about Harry Potter. He remebered being obsessed with it too for a week or two, but eventually he would forget about it. It's not as if he'd lived through the dark years. He knew the story very well however.  
  
On Halloween night, almost ten years ago, You-know-who showed up at Godric's hollow, where he murdered Lily and James Potter. However, when he attempted to murder their one year old baby, Harry Potter, the curse rebounded on him and he lost all his powers, leaving Harry Potter with nothing but a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The famous scar... For the first couple of months after Voldemort's downfall, people were full of questions. Will he come back, what happened to him, where'd the boy who lived, what's happened? Eventually, the famous Albus Dumbledore satisfied everyone by telling them Voldemort's lost his powers and is too weak to return, and he also said that Harry Potter is in good hands, but on no account whatsoever is any wizard or witch who recognizes him to talk to him.  
  
Anyhow, Ginny was now ten years and two weeks old and was talking about Harry Potter every day since.  
  
Ron has recently been worried that he might not be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew perfectly well that he wa indeed a wizard and not a Squib. When he was just three years old, he fell down the stairs and when almost landing on his head, he suddenly flew up in the air and landed neatly on his feet. However, he thought he might be too stupid to be accepted into the school, or something of a sort...  
  
"Check mate" he said. Ginny groaned. "You know, I don't even know why I bother to play against you. You win every single round. It's getting annoying. I'm going outside..."  
  
~~~ 


	3. DISCONTINUED

Author's Note  
  
Sorry guys, this fic is discontinued. I don't have the first book in English, so it's sort of pointless for me to attempt writing this fic at a good level without it. Thanks to those who've read and reviews and I'm sorry. 


End file.
